1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an apparatus, and more particularly, relates to an apparatus of an OMA (Open Mobile Affiance).
2. Description of the Related Art
The Open Mobile Alliance was formed in June 2002 by nearly 200 companies representing the world's leading mobile operators, device & network suppliers, information technology companies and content providers.
Most significantly, the Open Mobile Alliance is designed to be the center of mobile service enabler specification work, helping the creation of interoperable services across countries, operators and mobile terminals that meet the needs of users. To grow the mobile market, the companies supporting the Open Mobile Alliance work towards stimulating fast and wide adoption of a variety of new, enhanced mobile information, communication and entertainment services.
The foundation of the Open Mobile Alliance was created by consolidating the efforts of the supporters of the Open Mobile Architecture initiative and the WAP Forum. In addition, the SyncML initiative, Location Interoperability Forum (LIF), MMS Group (MMS-IOP), Wireless Village, Mobile Gaming Interoperability Forum (MGIF), and Mobile Wireless Internet Forum (MWIF) have consolidated into the Open Mobile Alliance.
By linking the activities of a number of organizations, the Open Mobile Alliance can address areas that previously fell outside of the scope of all existing organizations, as well as streamlining work that may have been previously duplicated by multiple organizations.